


Two Happy Endings

by Succession_of_Busy_Nothings



Series: Without Fail [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succession_of_Busy_Nothings/pseuds/Succession_of_Busy_Nothings
Summary: A pair of old friends learn each other's fates.Part of my Without Fail world.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Without Fail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112435
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Two Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Continued thanks to royalmilktea for being an awesome beta!
> 
> A note on timelines: 
> 
> In my MCU/movie headcanon, Cap goes back in time to Peggy on Saturday at the Stork Club. But that would retcon Agent Carter, especially Sousa's role in the story. So my MCU/ABC headcanon has Steve return shortly after Agent Carter. This is an AoS story, so it gets my ABC headcanon.
> 
> Why would Cap do such a thing instead of spending every year he could with Peggy? That, dear readers, is a story for another day.

"Steve!"

"Yeah?"

"You're alive? You came back."

"Yeah, Peggy."

"It's been so long."

"Well I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance."

This wasn't the first time Steve had this conversation with Peggy. But it was the first time that Peggy had this conversation with Steve. And it would be the last time it ever needed to happen again.

****

Steve never learned the exact date Daniel Sousa was supposed to die. So he decided to wait to tell Peggy, rather than risk changing anything for him. Steve didn't want to make a new timeline where Sousa's future changed, so it was best to be cautious.

****

1955 

Late one night in 1955, their phone rang. The call was for Peggy, and he watched the blood drain from her face.

"I understand. Thank you for informing me," she said, and hung up. 

"Peg, what's wrong?" Steve asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"An old friend has just been killed. Daniel - my old partner, I've told you about him." She spoke into his chest, voice breaking.

"No, no Peg. He's not dead," Steve said as he eased her into her seat at their kitchen table.

She blinked back tears and demanded answers. "You infuriating man, I hate it when you do this. What are you on about?" Her voice was mixed with frustration and hope, and she gave Steve a light shove.

"I met him - Daniel Sousa - in the future. There's a 21st century S.H.I.E.L.D. team out there right now, in our time, on a mission. He was supposed to die tonight, in their history. But they couldn't let it happen. So they faked his death, and they're bringing him with them to the future."

"That's patently ridiculous. Why couldn't they just save his life and leave him right here where he belongs?" she objected.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the scientist."

Peggy fixed him with a withering look. Probably because he always says the same thing when they disagree about what he should and shouldn't change, or what she should and shouldn't know. Steve shrugged.

"Poor Daniel," she lamented. "Lost and living out of his own time. Rather like you, I should think."

"I wouldn't worry about him," Steve assured her with a grin.

"What? What else do you know?"

"Her name is Daisy."

Peggy smiled. "Tell me everything."

****

2023

"Why do we have to review all these files on the battle at the Avengers complex?" Daniel complained, surveying the paperwork spread out across the table between them.

"Because, as Mack constantly likes to remind us, we're the active agents with the most experience with both time travel and aliens. Which stinks." Daisy flopped back in her chair. "Stupid Fitzsimmons and their stupid retirement."

Daniel moved around the table so he could rub Daisy's neck.

"Why do I have to keep cleaning up their messes?" she whined, leaning into Daniel's touch. "And why does S.H.I.E.L.D. keep putting this stuff on paper?"

"Hey, what's this?" He reached over her shoulder and grabbed a file. "Take a look," he said after reading it over.

Daisy took it and read it through. It was an agent's report detailing how Banner had sent Rogers into the past to return the Infinity Stones.

"You don't think…?" Daisy trailed off.

The agent of record observed a white male, approximately 80 years old, who appeared on the site shortly after Captain America's disappearance. He was seen giving a certain distinctive shield to Sam Wilson.

"I really do," Daniel affirmed.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"He went back for her," she said.

"Imagine that," he replied.


End file.
